


Whatever He Needs

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Eavesdropping, Felching, Insecure Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parseltongue Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry overhears an interesting conversation between Tonks and Charlie. What he does next shocks the adventurous Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this story has a lot of sex, I mean a lot. Okay it's mostly sex. With some fluff and funny either side. It's nearly all sex and it's explicit. Like really detailed. Don't say I didn't warn you! :D

Harry/Charlie set before 6th year after Harry's 16th birthday

____________________________________________________________________

 

Charlie was watching Tonks warily, she had been flirting with him all evening and had now followed him into his bedroom. Well, the room that was allocated to him while he stayed at Grimmauld Place. “Something you needed Tonks?” He asked.

“I was hoping for some mutual stress relief Charlie,” she said taking a small step closer to him “you know the kind I’m talking about don’t you?” she said coyly looking up at him between her lashes.

“Umm, sorry Tonks, but I don’t swing that way” Charlie replied

Tonks laughed seductively “you realise that doesn’t matter to a metamorphagus?” she asked rhetorically as she changed her figure to take on a more manly appearance. Shortening her hair, flattening her chest, squaring her jaw a little and filling out her tight jeans in front.

Charlie’s eyes widened at what she had done. “Um, well, that’s, I mean wow. But still no, I just, I’m not stressed?” he ventured.

“Oh come on Charlie, everyone’s stressed right now, you’ve just quit your job to come back here to help the order and prepare for a war. You must be feeling the pressure after a couple of weeks?” Tonks said taking another step closer, a predatory smile on her face.

Charlie backed up a little shaking his head “No I’m good, pressure-free” he said faux jovially, smiling widely as if to prove it.

“Mmm, I don’t think so, see what I think is that you don’t want to because I’m not the person you want” Charlie stared at her “I think the person you want most looks a little like this” she reshaped herself again, hair turning black and messy, face rounding, eyes becoming a verdant green. Stature shortening a little and becoming slimmer. A scar blooming on her forehead. “How about now Charlie, would you fuck me now?”

Charlie stood there swallowing a few times, he shook his head “how do you know?” he said weakly.

“You don’t hide it as well as you think you know” Tonks answered “I’ve seen you staring at him, supporting him, making him laugh. When he’s here you’re always around him. When he’s not you mope. So how about it a quickie to get it out of your system?” she propositioned once more.

Charlie shook his head before she’d even finished her sentence. “No, Tonks, look, yeah I like Harry, but I’m not going to  _fuck_  some copy of him. I’d rather have the real thing, even though I know I can’t”

Tonks cocked her head letting her form revert back to its natural state “what makes you say that?”

Charlie sat down on his bed sighing “what doesn’t make me say that? He’s eight years younger than me. He’s got way too much on his shoulders right now, his godfather just died, he’s a target for Voldemort, the last thing he is probably thinking of right now is getting into a relationship. Especially one with his best mates older brother”

“So what are you going to do then?” questioned Tonks.

“I’m just going to keep doing what I’m doing, I’m going to be there for him if he needs me. I’ll keep being his friend, someone who has his back in whatever he needs. I’ll keep trying to make him laugh because Merlin knows he needs it. I’ll do whatever I can to protect him. I’ll teach him everything I know and be his shield. I’ll be whatever he needs me to be.”

“Why?” pressed Tonks “why be all that to him?”

Charlie looked her as if she was crazy “because he’s brilliant Tonks, that’s why. He has the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen. Because after all that he’s endured he still cares. Because he’s smart and loyal because he’s brave when he has to be. He’s amazing Tonks.”

“Charlie that was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say” teased Tonks “why don’t you tell him that?”

“Because he’s never looked at me like that. I don’t want to put another burden on his shoulders or make things awkward for him. He doesn’t need me messing with his life” Charlie said despondently.

Tonks opened her mouth to say something more when they were interrupted by another voice “Tonks, I think you can go now.”

Charlie bolted up from the bed and spun in the direction of the voice, he’d thought that he and Tonks were alone. His eyes almost fell out of his head as he saw the very person he had just been spilling his guts about, appeared from underneath his invisibility cloak. Tonks just smiled at Harry and left. Charlie was sputtering at Harry “H-How long were you standing there?”

“The whole time” Harry answered gazing at Charlie, his eyes unreadable “Whatever I need huh?” Charlie’s knees felt weak. He couldn’t believe Harry had overheard the entire conversation. Harry walked over to stand in front of him “what if, what if I told you that I need someone who loves me? That I want to be with someone who cares about  _me_.” Charlie’s mouth just fell open a little. He was staring at the young raven-haired man as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. “What if Charlie, I want that person to be you? That I had noticed you around me? That I had seen the way you looked at me?” Moving again so there was barely an inch between them Harry continued “what if I told you that I had been looking  _back_ , that I thought the same amazing things about you that you said to Tonks about me?”

He was silent then, Harry bit his lip to stop saying more, waiting for the older redhead to process his words and respond. After a few moments, Charlie was still stunned at Harry’s words. Harry summoned all of his remaining Gryffindor courage and slipped his hands behind Charlie’s head, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Charlie came alive then. Instinctively kissing Harry back, his arms went around the smaller man and he pulled Harry against his chest causing the raven-haired man to moan. Taking advantage of Harry’s parted lips Charlie deepened the kiss. Tongue running over Harry’s, lips moving against each other. After a few moments, they pulled away panting slightly.

“Are you sure? I mean I had no clue” the redhead asked

Harry smiles softly. “I'm sneaky” he teased. “Charlie I've been looking at you since I saw you at the tri-wizard tournament, you're all I can think about when I think about having someone in my life. The only one I've wanked to since” he said with a smirk. Charlie answered that with a smirk of his own and captured Harry's lips again.

This kiss was different from the first one, full of passion and energy. Soon Charlie's hands were under Harry's shirt and running over his back and waist. Charlie was groaning at the contact. Harry kicked off his shoes, hands on Charlie's belt and tugging incessantly at the buttons on his jeans. Charlie tried to gasp at Harry to slow down, that there was no rush. Harry's response was to kneel down taking Charlie's jeans and pants with him. Harry was now face-to-face with Charlie's most intimate area. Charlie looking down at him in shock. Harry didn’t see this though as his vision was filled with the sight of the redhead’s impressive cock. He could tell it was a little smaller than his own, but Charlie was still magnificent. Harry reached up hesitantly and locked his eyes with the redhead’s, silently asking him if he could continue. Charlie could only nod, he couldn't deny those bright green eyes anything when they looked at him like that, besides he’d be a stupid man to turn what was about to happen when it was being offered so freely. Harry grinned and in one move had Charlie deep inside his mouth.

This was the first time Harry had ever tried this, though judging from Charlie's deep groan he must be doing alright, he bobbed for a bit before trying to suck down as much as he could. When he felt the head reach the back of his throat Harry swallowed reflexively, in doing so he felt Charlie slide in a little further. Charlie's powerful thighs twitched under his hands. Harry moved one hand around behind to grab his muscled arse so he could steady himself. The other he slipped down to cup Charlie's balls, Harry knew his balls were sensitive he hoped maybe Charlie's would be too. Swallowing again and pulling Charlie towards him Harry continued to take more of Charlie's length into his mouth and throat. Charlie's panting urging him on. Soon Harry had taken all there was and his nose was buried in the soft red curls at the base of Charlie's cock.

Charlie was muttering incoherently at this stage and his hands were fisted tightly in Harry's hair. Harry found he didn't mind, swallowing some more (this drew the loudest gasps from Charlie) Harry kneaded the firm arse and massaged his balls. Charlie tried to pull back, but Harry held firm.

“Shit Harry, please I'm going to..”

That was all he could say before Harry felt hot liquid sliding down his throat, pulling back a little he sucked the shuddering cock until the hold on his hair relaxed. Pulling off completely now, Harry grinned at him. Charlie reached for Harry's hands and helped him to stand, pulling him against his body tightly and quickly capturing Harry’s lips for a kiss. Harry was surprised. He wasn't sure Charlie would want to kiss him after that, but Charlie all but shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth as he pushed Harry down on the bed and lay down on top of him.

Pulling away a few moments later Charlie's breathing was still ragged, Harry was feeling rather pleased with himself. He'd never seen the dragon tamer as anything but calm and unruffled this new look was good on him.

Charlie met his eyes, “how much practice have you had to be able to do that? No-one has ever been able to do that to me before, I haven't come that quickly since I was a third year”. He asked voice still a little breathless.

Harry blushed and his eyes darted away, “so that was.. Er.. That was good? I've.. I haven't really done anything like this before”.

“Harry that was bloody amazing” Charlie exuded before he realised the rest of Harry's statement. “You've never done anything like this before?” He asked softly, “that was your first time giving a blow-job?” Harry nodded the blush still staining his cheeks. Charlie noticed that blush “Harry, what experience do you have?” Harry tried to move out from under Charlie then. Charlie held him tighter, “Harry, please, I need to know,” Charlie said earnestly.

Harry stilled at imploring tone, still not meeting Charlie's eyes he muttered, “I've only ever kissed one person, once, before tonight.” Harry heard Charlie suck in a breath. This was it, Charlie wouldn't want him now. Harry knew he didn't have the experience to keep Charlie interested. Shutting his eyes he waited for Charlie to say the words.

“Harry, Harry look at me,” Charlie commanded, voice quiet. When Harry didn't move he placed his hand on Harry's chin and moved it so their foreheads touched. “Harry, open your eyes” Harry did as Charlie asked.

“This doesn't change the way I feel about you, you know. It only changes what we do. I won't make you do something you're not ready for Harry.”

“But, I don't have any experience, I don't know what I'm..” Harry started to say.

Charlie quickly silenced him with a kiss, the kiss was so intense that Harry’s brain fogged over, he wrapped his arms around Charlie and he canted his hips against him, pressing his still hard cock against Charlie's strong thigh. Charlie broke the kiss after a few moments. “Harry what you did to me just before and your reaction just then, you're going to be a natural at this”. He leered at Harry then, “plus I don't mind teaching you a few things”.

Harry's blush came back in force. “I like it when you blush Harry” whispered Charlie. Which of course just made Harry flush harder. In an excuse to get out from the hungry stare he was being given, Harry leaned up and claimed Charlie's mouth. The kiss grew passionate and soon Harry had pulled his shirt off too. Charlie had kicked his pants and shoes off at some stage and Harry's hands grew bolder as they roamed all over the hard freckled body on top of him, learning the feel of it beneath his hands. Charlie though was keeping his touches to Harry waist, neck and face, and Harry was still dressed. He was starting to get impatient, he didn't want to go slow, he wanted this, and he wanted Charlie. He pushed at Charlie to make him sit up, following him when he did Harry glared at Charlie a little. Charlie looked mystified.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Harry answered by grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulling it over his head. Leaning back he started to unbutton his fly. Charlie caught on then, grabbing Harry's wrists he stilled their movements.

“Harry.. Are you sure about this? I really don't want to rush you into anything”.

“Charlie, I haven't been more certain in my  _life_ , I want you, I want this, I want it to be you, now, first and always”.

Charlie looked a little stunned at Harry's statement, it seemed Harry was doing that to him a lot lately. Shaking his head he replied, “that was possibly the most romantic thing anyone has said to me”.

“Well how about something a little less romantic Charlie? I want to fuck you, I want to see you sinking onto my cock, I want to see my cum leaking out of you and I want that pretty much now. I want to be yours, Charlie, in every way”.

Charlie felt his dick grow impossibly hard at Harry's words, “how, what” he sputtered.

“Well, I rather thought you knew the how” Harry smirked at him “I've had a lot of time to think about this Charlie. Now please, can we skip the ‘Harry is an innocent maiden’ bit?” Harry said freeing his hands and reaching out towards Charlie.

Charlie blinked and then pitched himself on top of the smaller boy. Rolling them over so Harry was on top he undid the last of Harry’s buttons and using his hands and his feet he pushed them off. Gasping as he felt the heat of Harry's cock against his belly he had an errant thought that Harry must be sitting higher than he guessed because his cock was poking him in the stomach. Moving his hands over Harry's arse he felt it lined up perfectly with his own pelvis. Stiffening he pushed Harry into a sitting position so that Harry was straddling him rather than lying on him. Staring now at Harry's erection, he swallowed hard. Harry's cock was even larger than his and Charlie knew his own wasn't one to be taken lightly. He knew he had sometimes hurt his past lovers. He reached out a shaky hand, Harry was frowning at the expression on Charlie's face.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice filled with trepidation. Charlie glanced up at Harry's face and saw the worry and fear there. He realised that Harry was insecure and assumed Charlie thought there was something wrong with him.

He swallowed again, “no, nothing's wrong, you're beautiful you know that?”

Palming Harry's large penis he pulled the teen back down so he could roll him over. Looking into his young lovers face, he said “absolutely beautiful, but I have to say I'm a little shocked at what you're packing here,” he said with a gentle squeeze. Harry gasped.

“I'm not trying to make myself sound impressive Harry but  _my_  cock is considered larger than average. I've accidentally hurt people with it before.” Sitting back he lined their cocks up side by side.

“Yours on the other hand.” He let his voice trail off.

The worried look returned to Harry's face. “Charlie I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hush Harry, I know what I need to do to be able to take you. Plus, I like a little pain and danger, I am a dragon trainer after all.” Smirking and leaning down, still moving his hands over their cocks he whispered into Harry's ear, “and I love a challenge, I can't wait to have your huge cock inside me, filling me up and splitting me open.”

Harry's eyes closed at that image and he grabbed at Charlie's face to kiss him. They both groaned as their tongues stroked each others in time to Charlie's hands. Breaking apart for a moment, Charlie felt around on the ground for his wand. Harry felt bereft at the loss of contact. Straddling Harry once more Charlie told him “normally, I much prefer the manual way, and when you're ready that's the way I'll do it. But for now” he pointed the wand at himself and muttered something, then pointing the wand at his hand he cast another spell that left his hand shiny, Harry knew that spell. It was the spell all boys learned by their third year of school. Taking Harry's length in hand, Charlie slowly lubed him up. Then rising up on his muscular thighs he positioned the tip of Harry's cock at his entrance.

Harry tensed up, this was it, he was going to fuck Charlie! He’d been thinking about this moment for years, wanking to various versions of it almost every night. The man in question sank down slowly, Harry was hissing at the tight heat enveloping him. He'd never felt anything so incredibly wonderful. He continued to hiss away under his breath not even realising he had slipped into Parseltongue. Charlie who had paused to breathe and relax, looked at Harry who was thrashing his head from side to side and was grasping at Charlie's hips so tightly he was sure he would bruise later. It was the sight of Harry trying not to lose control that gave him the strength to continue. Charlie sank down those last few inches and gasped as felt himself filled like he had never been before.

Gasping a little he leaned forward, testing himself, was when he realised Harry wasn't muttering in English. It was Parseltongue, the language of snakes and dragons. In the wake of Voldemort, the wizarding public had forgotten that Parseltongue could be used to speak with dragons. Charlie had only met one other Parselmouth before, he was visiting from the reserve in South America. He remembered that day it was one of the most amazing things he had heard. He always wanted to be able to talk to dragons and Harry could! He wondered why he didn't use it in fourth year. All of these thoughts flew through Charlie's head in a second and when Harry's eyes met his, he rolled his hips.

This earned him a tightening of fingers on his hips, a thrown back head and a long stream of hisses, Charlie felt his cock grow even harder. Fuck! Harry was so sexy. He rolled again and started to move in earnest. Harry trying to match his movements. Charlie had originally thought he would have to show Harry how to hit his prostate, but with Harry's size, that was absolutely not an issue. Every time he or Harry moved he felt that brilliant pleasure.

He didn't think he was going to hold out for much longer. Even having come just before he knew he wasn't far away. Harry's death grip on his hips tightened further and Harry pushed him up and nearly all the way off. Charlie let Harry guide him up and saw those green eyes were fixed firmly on the spot where they joined. Harry pushed up into the tight, warm hole, and Charlie shouted. Pulling out, Harry did it again and then again, eyes gleaming with lust. The expression on Harry's face, the constant pressure on his prostate and what he was pretty sure was his name in Parseltongue had Charlie clenching around Harry and spurting onto his stomach. Harry came too when Charlie had tightened around him. Panting Harry pulled Charlie down for a kiss. Charlie tried to roll off, but Harry gripped him,

“Stay, please” he mumbled

So Charlie did, leaning on his arms he kissed Harry in slow, toe-curling kisses that left Harry flushed. “Mmm so was that everything you fantasised about?” He teased turning his mouth to Harry’s collarbone and sucking a large mark onto the skin there.

Harry grinned, “not quite, but it was amazing.” He teased back

“Just amazing?” Charlie said in mock hurt

“Okay it was earth-shattering, you're a sex God, is that what you want me to say?” asked Harry

“Mmm, only if you mean it” murmured Charlie nuzzling Harry's neck. He sucked on it again and Harry gasped out,

“I do,”

Charlie rather thought he'd like to hear those words from Harry again. Sometime in the distant future. Instead, he asked Harry what he had been saying when he had been speaking Parseltongue. Harry looked shocked, “I didn't realise I was, I'm so sorry, I..” He started babbling as he tried to get out from under Charlie.

“You really need to stop trying to get away from me when you're under me like this Harry, I'm not going to let you go anywhere” Charlie chuckled.

“But, I thought.. You're not freaked out?” Harry asked worriedly

“No Harry, definitely not,” Charlie chuckled, “it was the hottest thing I'd ever heard, well other than you telling me how you wanted to fuck me. I gotta say, Harry, there's a lot about you that turns me on”. Pushing some of Harry's hair out of his eyes, Charlie kept his locked on Harrys. Harry's eyes widened when he realised Charlie hadn't once looked at his scar. “So tell me, Harry, what were you saying?” Harry flushed and wriggled he didn’t want to say, reminded then that his cock was still in Charlie's slick arse. He groaned and felt himself stiffen. Charlie's raised his eyebrows at Harry. “Again? Already?”

Harry smirked, “now you know why Ron complains about how long I take to shower at Hogwarts.”

“Mmm,” said Charlie, “well then you're the one who said this hadn't met all you're expectations, what would you like?” He goaded smirking back.

“I do believe I said something about seeing my cum leaking out of you,” Harry said trying to sound confident. “Would you.. Would you get on your hands and knees? I want to see you.” He said softly flushing in his embarrassment and not meeting the redheads blue eyes.

Charlie flushed too, no-one had ever asked it like that before, Harry's request was much more intimate than anyone had said to him before. Charlie nodded and lifted himself off Harry. Assuming the position Harry had asked he waited. Harry gasped softly, Charlie felt him shift around on the bed. Soon Harry's hands were on his arse, spreading it, watching as the cum dripped from his arse and down his balls. He felt a hand drift across his cheek and a finger run through the slickness. He heard a sucking noise and he groaned at the thought of what Harry had just done.

Then in one quick movement, a tongue swiped across that sensitive area. Charlie jumped and moaned at the feeling, cock immediately standing at attention. He  _loved_  rimjobs. He'd only had one partner that would return the favour though and never after they'd come in him. Harry had taken his moan for assent and continued licking at Charlie's arse. He lapped the cum off his balls and stuck his tongue in Charlie's sensitive bud. Charlie made a lot of appreciative noises, he wanted Harry to know just how much he was enjoying this. After what felt like hours but was surely only minutes he felt Harry pull away. He felt the bed shift and the head of Harry's cock line up with his arse,

“Charlie,” Harry asked hesitantly

“Oh Merlin yes, Harry! Just go in slow to start,” Charlie moaned

Harry did, Charlie felt the pressure and the pain was almost non-existent from being filled before. When he felt Harry's groin against him he let out a loud moan. Pushing back he urged Harry to start moving, Harry was erratic at first, but soon built a rhythm.

“Merlin, Harry, faster please” Harry picked up the pace a little. Charlie moaned it wasn't fast enough. Pushing back again he cried out “come on, Harry, please! Harder! Fuck me faster!” Harry obliged him. At the sound of Charlie begging, he set up a new punishing rhythm and started hissing at Charlie again, causing Charlie to moan all the louder. Harry pulled out almost all the way, fascinated with watching his cock disappearing inside of Charlie, soon he could feel his orgasm approaching once more. He leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock.

“ _Charlie_ _”_ Harry hissed at him “ _Charlie come for me, please”_

Charlie had no idea what Harry had said but he understood the intent behind the sounds. He came shooting out over Harry’s hand and the sheets. Harry felt the pressure around his cock tighten and he groaned out his own release. Charlie slumped forward on the bed, landing in the wet mess he had made. Body shivering from the number of orgasms he rolled over and saw Harry still kneeling there. Reaching out for Harry’s hand he pulled Harry down into his chest. Holding him close he said, “I think we are going to have a lot of fights in this relationship about who is the sex god”

He felt Harry stiffen against him. Pulling his arm around from where it was lying across Harry’s back he lifted the dark-haired boys head. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I, I just didn’t think you would want a relationship, that you would.. want.. to, to be my boyfriend” Harry mumbled flushing slightly.

“Mmm, I see, I declared that I was in love with you, had mind-blowing sex with you and you don’t think I want you around permanently?” Charlie asked, his voice a little angry.

Harry flinched “it’s not that, well okay a little, it’s just.. I haven’t had a lot of good experiences in my life. When it comes to love and relationships and I don’t really know what to expect, so I guess I’m not trying to expect anything”.

Charlie frowned at Harry’s words. “Well how about this Harry, I love you, I’m crazy head over heels in love with you and I’ll be here at your side until you tell me to go”.

Harry looked at him, pain and emotion in his eyes. “I’m scared Charlie, I’m scared that I’ll never be able to tell you to go and that what happened.. what happened to S-Sirius will happen to you too. Or to me”.

Charlie hugged the smaller man closer. After a moment he said roughly “I can’t promise I’ll be okay Harry because this war is going to be dangerous. I can promise that I’ll be careful and that whatever happens, I’ll do my best to make sure we have a future together. If you can promise me the same then I think we should make each other happy for as long we can. Whether that’s one year or a hundred. What do you say?”

Harry gazed at him for a moment before smiling tentatively at him. “Let’s aim for a hundred shall we?”

“Mmm,” Charlie said kissing him chastely “sounds good to me, now, how about we get some sleep? You’ve worn me out and I’m suddenly very tired.” Laying his head down on the pillow he closed his eyes. 

Harry grinned at him then, “showing your age there Charlie.”

Charlie poked him in the arm “Brat, now be quiet and let an old man get some sleep.” Harry moved to get out of bed. Charlie’s eyes flew open and he grabbed at Harry, “where do you think you’re going”.

“Um, well you said you were going to sleep, So I thought..”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “That I wouldn’t want you here? Harry we are going to work on those insecurity issues of yours. But for right now, I want you here. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and I want to wake up next to you in the morning.”

Harry beamed then, “okay then, let me clean us up first,” he wandlessly cast a vanishing charm at the sheets and at themselves before casting a cleaning charm as well. Charlie watched him in astonishment. “What?” asked Harry “did I do something wrong?”

“Insecurity issues again Harry, no you did nothing wrong. I guess I just didn’t realise how powerful you are.” Charlie replied.

“I’m not,” responded Harry, at Charlie's raised eyebrow he continued “I’m not! They were just some simple spells I learned so I wouldn’t have to find my wand all the time”.

“Harry, let me tell you something, they were not simple spells. Vanishing spells are notoriously hard for a lot of wizards even with their wands. Heck, Harry, ninety-five percent of witches and wizards can’t even cast a lumos without their wand. Even less can do what you just did, I can think of maybe two others  _in history_  not present day that could do that. Merlin was one of them.” 

“Oh,” came Harry’s soft reply. “What does that mean? What do I do?”

“It means you’re a natural with magic, and as I said, incredibly powerful. As to what you do? That’s up to you, Harry,” fighting back a yawn, “can we talk about it more in the morning though? Preferably after morning sex?”

Harry chuckled and lay back down with his back against Charlie’s chest, “Okay old man, whatever you say”.

“Hmm,” Charlie hummed as he dragged his lips over Harry’s neck before settling into Harry and wrapping him up in a tight embrace. They both peacefully drifted off to sleep.

 ____________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes earlier,

 

Downstairs Tonks was the only one awake, everyone else had gone to bed. She had placed a silencing charm on Charlie’s room as she didn’t think either of them would remember to do so. She hoped they got together. She’d had enough of the longing glances they had each sent to one another, constantly missing the others glances. She was glad when Harry had come to her for help. Taking another sip of her tea she stretched. Waiting for her old mentor to arrive so that she could be relieved of guard duty.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and in walked Mad-Eye. Grinning she said hello and got up to make him a cup of tea. Setting it down in front of him she watched as he cast all his usual detection charms before he took a sip. She wasn’t offended that’s just how he was.

“Where’s Potter?” he rasped

“Upstairs in the room closest to the attic,” she replied, smirking she knew what Moody was going to do, she hoped that her theory was about to be proven right.

Moody swung his magical eye in the direction she had told him, jumping he cried out “Merlin's bloody ball sack! You could have warned me, woman! I did  _not_  need to see that!”

“Yet you’re still looking” she giggled. Moody swore again and pulled his eye out of his head with a squelch. Putting it in his cup of tea he took a swig from his flask instead.

“They’ll make a good couple, Charlie Weasley’s a steady bloke, he’ll balance out Potters impulsiveness” Moody replied.

“mmhmm,” replied Tonks, “that and they look good together”.

“Merlin, woman, don’t remind me, I’m old enough to be both their grandfathers, how do you know they look good together anyway? Have you been spying on them?”

Tonks shook her head, “I’ve got a good imagination though and your reaction tells me all I need to know” she said grinning “I’m ready for bed now, I placed a silencing charm on their room. If they are still at it in an hour, you might want to reapply it.” Whistling softly she skipped out of the room leaving her stunned mentor behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this banging around in my head a few months ago and just wrote it all out one day. I recently went over it to edit it and fine tune it. It's my first time writing an explicit sex scene so let me know if you enjoyed it or if there's something I could have done better! :D
> 
> Also feel free to suggest to tags, I wasn't really sure what to include...
> 
> Edited: 10/02/2018


End file.
